Cerchio
by Titan'sCurse
Summary: Bella, a different vampire with a sister named Tanya that is also a vampire is quite empty. Her personality seems bitter sweet. Until she found a family of Italian Vampires, named The Cullen Clan.
1. The Vampires

**Disclaimer: Damon Salvatore(L.J. Smith's character) is the inspiration of this story. Only the inspiration. **

**L.J. Smith owns the Vampire Diaries.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Saga.**

**In short... I don't own the amazing books.**

* * *

Hey, whoever you are reading my story. I'm bored so I decided to write about my life in the past… how many years it is anyway? Oh yeah…

It's been 146 years of living. Present time is April 26, 2010, Monday.

I've been change into a vampire when I was 17. Yes, you had read it right. I've been 17 since 1864. I'm damned into this oh, so, wonderful life. Called immortality.

If you don't believe me, fine then. But I'm telling you this, these happened to me. If these were pure imagination it would probably start in the forest. With me, wandering around and alone like an idiot but I'm not.

I'm in a public comfort room. So my sister is entering the picture now. Oh, I forgot to write my name.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Call me Bella. Or else… anyways, my sister's name is Tanya Swan.

Well she was Denali, but we got her adopted, she's 18 yrs. old. Our parents-yeah right-are Charlie Swan, my pathetic mortal father, And Renee Swan, my mortal, crucial mother. I don't regret being bitter to them. It's better off that way to people and me.

On with my story, so yes. We are in a public comfort room. Doing our make-ups on last minute, for our 'date'. See, we're young and dumb back then.

I remembered the moment we had in the comfort room:

"_Tanya, my sister. I love you. Surely you don't want us hurting each other. Am I right?" I asked in a soft voice. Pleading. _

"_Don't worry, Sister. I'm the oldest. He will pick me. You just need to accept it so we don't hurt each other" then she smiled sweetly at me through the mirror._

The situation is we're having a little competition to this, gorgeous boy. In the present reminiscing it, I'll just laugh at my own idiocy. And take note, I'm a real sweet girl back then. Oh yes, the innocent, girly, sweet type. But time changes everything.

_When we exited the room. We immediately perked up 'cause we spotted him. The boy that makes my heart goes wild. And make my world stop by simply staring at my eyes._

_Matt, Short for Matthew. _

_Tanya spoke-up immediately, gaining his attention._

"_Hello, Matt" his head snapped up. He didn't look at her though. He looked at me._

_Then he smiled._

_I thought I just had gone to heaven at that time. Matt has a black hair, a short curly one. His body is well toned. Just right. He stands at a height of 6'4. He's 18 yrs. old same age as Tanya. But age doesn't matter when you're in love. _

"_You look lovely today mi ladies," he commented. His voice is so… musical. Being I, I blushed deep red. Tanya on the other hand, is pretty straightforward._

"_Can we know, now? The one that you're going to pick for the town's grand ball." she said, her expression in her face is so serious. For once, I want to give-up and surrender. But I can't. They began to talk; I kept quiet the whole time. Till, Matt raised his voice._

"_I pick you, my Bella. Only you" his sweet words sent pleasant shivers to my body. I wanted to kiss him._

Oh, but now I want to crush him like a tin can.

_Maybe this was a dream. This is ecstasy. I sighed. I looked up to those blue eyes and smiled. A genuine smile._

_While on the other hand, my sister Tanya, is badly hurt._

"_I'm so sorry" I spoke sincerely. She didn't seem to mind, she's burdening herself with her hatred towards me._

"_Be careful, Sister. Have a nice day" she practically sneered. I was bothered that time, but as soon as Matt whispered my name I'm blind._

_Every time I got home and see Tanya. It's bearable; we still have our talks… we're not that close though. Like before._

_When the Ball arrives, I'm so excited at that time. So excited, I trip when walking. So Matt linked his arms through mine. Guiding me. _

"_Don't worry Bella, I'm your guardian angel." The words made me swoon._

_In the middle of our dancing he pulled me out of the crowd, leading to a secluded place. A private gazebo._

_We danced though, there are no music playing. It's sweet._

_He lowered his head leveling it at mine. I closed my eyes._

_Then very slowly, deliberately he brushes his lips against mine. It's my first kiss; I don't know how to react. So, I just let my instinct guide me. I kiss him back. My head is spinning like, crazy. _

_It's true at when people say._

_ Your first kiss can never be forgotten._

_When we broke apart, he say the words that makes me fall more in love._

"_Bella, I really like you" he said looking down. How adorable._

"_I like you too" I replied, stupidly._

"_That I almost love you," he continued._

"_I. Love. You" I confirmed for him sensing his hesitation. All I can see in the depth of his blue eyes was love._

_He smiled then said, "I love you too."_

_I leaned closer. Not wanting to stay anything, contentment consumed me. I only put my head into his shoulder. Exposing my neck._

_Then he leaned in to my neck. He kissed it softly. Giving me butterfly kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes and whispered his name._

_Then he bit me._

_The feeling that I got is pleasure and pain. Then I realized, he's a vampire sucking the life out of me. _

Boy, was I wrong.

_He pulled away from me. I didn't get any shock. I'm still acting as normal as I am. 'Cause, I don't care if he's a vampire, every part of my being doesn't feel any terror. All I felt is admiration. _

_My neck is still bleeding though. I looked up to him. Seeing his face._

_His once blue eyes, now black with thirst. His, once rosy lips are now, dripping with blood. Not just any blood, my blood._

_He bit his wrist then shoved it in my parted lips. _

"_Drink it, or you will die" he spoke roughly. I follow his orders, 'cause I'm blind. With I once thought as love and I also thought he's saving me 'cause he loves me._

_As I feel his blood, flowing slowly through my throat. I didn't feel disgusted, because in some way, I felt we are connected. The blood tastes so sweet, like a red wine._

_Then the darkness invades me. I passed out._

_When I wake up. I found myself lying in a bed. I turn side ways and then I spotted my sister. What the…?_

"_Oh, you're awake" a voice said in exasperation. What did I do?_

_I turned around where the voice came from._

_Matt._

_Instead of asking where the hell am I. I asked fiercely,_

"_What have you done to me?" I locked my eyes in his. He seems amused. There's no love in them, I can feel my heart slowly tearing apart._

"_You're a vampire now" he said, as if it was the obvious thing in the world._

"_Why Matt? Why?" I asked in a low voice. My anger is steadily mounting._

"_I'm going to tell you why when your stupid sister wake up" he told me in a very bored tone. I didn't answer. I look around._

_It's like we're on an attic. Spider webs, all over the place, old rocking chair where Matt was sitting. Then our bed all white and dusty, I felt Tanya started to stir. Then she bolted in a sitting position. _

"_Where am I? Matt?" she asked confused and all._

"_Now that the two of you are awake, so you are a vampire now. Here are you necklaces" he handed as a box. I stroke with my fingers the box. I opened it, there in the black satin nestling, is a diamond pendant necklace. It's crystal clear. I peaked at Tanya's. We have the same necklace._

"_That, will protect you from burning in the sun" he explained. I asked again the why question. This time he answered me._

"_Because, I'm bored," he simply answered. I thought you love me! I wanted to scream but I can't. I can feel my eyes sting. I kept my face down._

_Tanya that's been quiet has spoken, in a sarcastic manner._

"_You're bored," she repeated sarcastically._

"_It's one of the pitfalls of eternity" he shrugged. After that, he did the most unexpected thing that makes me cry._

Until now.

"_So, I'm off to go. See you around mi ladies" before he disappeared I spoke up._

"_Don't you love?" I asked him tears are now threatening to fall._

_He looked at me expressionlessly._

"_It's called pretending. You should try it sometime" just like that he disappeared. I can't feel anything. _

_How can these happen to me?_

_The room lapsed into a broken silence. But I need to be strong. So, we can survive._

"_Sister, come on. We need to hunt," I said in a low voice. Wrong move, she snapped at me._

"_Hunt?! Hunt!? This is your entire fault. You slut, that's all you are a cheap slut!" oh no, she didn't._

"_Pardon?" My tone lacing with venom, the one that I haven't use before. _

"_You. Are. A. Cheap. Slut." She said slowly but menacingly. Then she disappeared just like, Matt. That's the first night that I broke down._

So that's my story. I was left, in a broken, empty state.

Since, then I become a bad person? Bitter? I don't know.

If I ever, _ever_ stumble upon Matt, I _will_ kill him. No, I don't think it's melodramatic.

He broke my heart and he _pretended_ to love me and he made me believe and that made me feel stupid. And I don't do stupid so I'm now vengeful.

Moving on…

One decade ago I saw Tanya, she's feeding from humans. Draining them in death and treats them like an animal and what so ever. She didn't bother to greet me nor, look at me. I mean we're still sisters, no matter what happens. She just needs to accept that.

Sigh. I'm getting cranky. I need to leave this country.

I wonder if Tanya is still in Alaska, like the Nomads said. You know I like those three nomads. They even gave me her address.

I think she's still there, well, I might as well check it out. _Do I even have the money to go there?_

I check my wallet. Still have thousand of dollars. See, right now I'm in Chicago and I'm in a stinking boarding house. On the Brightside, I have a Black Ferrari. So I don't need to go to plane, etc. etc.

I packed my things then go downstairs. Ooh, there's Mrs. Rice. Eh, who cares to say goodbye anyway. Mortals are annoying.

I use the perks of being a vampire and got to the garage in a quick motion.

I hopped in my baby then get ready for a long driving. I heard the familiar purr of the engine. I move the accelerator then step on the gas.

Before I continue my trip to Alaska, I stopped by, at my favorite person. His name is Alec. He is my blood donor. I mean I don't suck blood from him. You know he works at a blood bank. Or whatever you call it.

As I enter his office, his secretary. Heidi already acknowledged me.

"Right this way Ms. Swan." she gestured to the glass door.

The moment I opened the door, I automatically smell blood in the air. Ah, the sweet aroma of blood.

Alec is sitting in his leather chair. Reading a magazine, holding his phone and a paper. He looks so stress.

"Alec," I sang. Just like that, he dropped everything. I snickered, a must-not-laugh snicker.

After he fixed everything, he smiled at me.

"Alec, 10 suitcases of blood please," I said to him.

"In a trip Ms. Swan?" he asked pleasantly, while packing packs of blood.

"Yes, in Alaska actually." I answered. Oh. Before I forget.

"Alec, I'm giving you an address. I'll call you when I needed more blood and you'll deliver the blood in there. Okay?" I asked him sternly.

"Yes, ma'am!" he answered, still packing the bloods.

10 minutes later, he's done. I handed him an envelope of money.

"Demeter." he called.

Automatically Demeter's head poked in the door.

"Yes?" he asked him, kind of scared. I chuckled under my breath.

"Help Ms. Swan to her car, please" he ordered him. Demeter immediately carried the suitcases.

I held out my hand at Alec. He took it.

"Nice working with you, Alec." I said politely.

"My pleasure, Ms. Swan. Take care and enjoy your trip." he nodded at me.

With my vampire speed, I reach my car in no time. I open my compartment and took 1 out of 10 suitcase out. I opened it and took one pack of the sweet, red blood. I thrust the straw in, and then, take a sip. Ah, blood. A pity actually, because us vampires live for it.

I've been driving for the past…as long as I can remember.

Once I reach Alaska, I immediately search the place from the given address. Wow, my sister is pretty darn good. She lives faraway from humans. The road is full of trees.

Then I finally spotted the damn house. It's big for a one person only. So I guess, she found herself some company.

Halfway through her house, I turned the engine off. Listening.

I sniffed. Surely, it's her scent. And… I sniff again. There are many vampires in there. Another sniffs again; they're a different kind of vampire. They're one of those Italian vampires.

I start the engine again and step on the gas. Yes, I'm not the one who follows the speed limit.

Once I reach the house. I parked right in front of it, with one final purr of the engine. I hopped off my baby. Should I bring my luggage? No. The luggage can wait.

I walked casually, and then I reach the front porch. Hmm, what's the lamest dramatic entrance the mortals do? Oh I know. Here it goes.

I burst through the front door and boomed at the whole house

"Honey, I'm home!"

I heard their entire breathing stop. That's more like it. I heard their whispers… oh. They are upstairs. With one quick motion I'm in the second floor. I don't bother describing houses; there are many vampires. There are 9 vampires in the room including me. I don't care about anyone so I didn't spare a glance at their faces and what they are saying. I only had my eyes on my sister, Tanya.

The look on her face is priceless. I laughed.

"Miss me?" I asked her teasingly.

"Get lost, Bella!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I whined. She puts her one hand on her hip and then, she stands straight.

Wow. I forgot what she looks like. She's a little bit taller than me. Her hair is still strawberry blonde. And long it hung just above her waist. She's still pretty.

"Have _you_ met _you_? You're a _non_-nice _person_," she snorted. So, this is a game of being sarcastic.

Hate on!

_Person? Really?_ I chuckled.

"Oooh, 'cause I'm a vampire!" I exclaimed childishly. I got a couple of smiles and laughs at the audience of our bickering.

She didn't give any reply. She only gave me a grimace. Then she seemed to remember something.

"Have you forgotten your manners, Bella? Vampires, our kind specifically, don't come in, in other people's houses unless, they're offered to come in" she beamed. Like she can win me over when it comes to this.

"People's, not vampires" I retorted. She opened her mouth to say something but I quickly cut her off.

"Hey, sis. You change a bit. You look like your slightly sick. Have you been hunting enough?" I asked her. I'm not concern though. Just curious.

"Yeah, I change my lifestyle. I drink animal's blood now" she smiled sweetly a bit smug too. I laugh.

"What? You're drinking animal's blood? That's hilarious. You're now drinking bambi's blood? Or saint Bernard's?" I began laughing.

Tanya on the other hand, is fuming and can't speak 'cause of her anger. I took the opportunity to continue.

"Well, now, look at you," I said with all the sarcasm I could call up and that turned out quite a lot-"is that a halo? Did you get canonized while I wasn't around? Am I addressing to Saint Tanya now?" Last time I check. She was slaughtering human.

"I LIKE HER!" someone boomed. I looked around, and then I spotted the person who shouted that. He is so big! Like you know… tall and his body is bulky.

"Hey dude, what's your name? I'm Bella." I flashed him my smile. The one I use to smile when I was human. The sweet, innocent, smile. Though, I didn't come any nearer to them.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my wife Rosalie" he smiled goofily. Well, Rosalie's a beauty. She's a blonde too. Oh. Looks like Tanya have a competition when it came to appearance. She smiled a small smile at me.

"_Tanya, looks like you have a competition,"_ I told her telepathically. She's surprised at first but then flash me a look. Our kind can do that, the telepath thing. Only if we are strong enough, and I am strong enough 'cause I drink human blood.

Beaming at Rosalie, I said "Nice to meet you"

"I might as well introduce my whole family" Emmett continued.

"That's Jasper and his wife Alice," he pointed at the couple that looks so cute together. I'm not good at memorizing name. Alice caught my attention though. Because she looks like a pixie… she's so small. Wait! Jasper as in Jasper Whitlock?

"Jasper Whitlock?" I asked him. That caught his attention. His eyes scrutinized me for a minute.

"Yes…Bella Swan?" He asked smiling.

"Hell yeah! How are you?" With that he stand-up then, hugged me.

"Doing good. I can't believe you're here!" he exclaimed.

Emmett cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry. I'm the one who helped him escape the raging bitch, Maria" I spat her name. Jasper laughed followed by, Alice tinkling laugh. Emmett continued the introductions.

"We'll discuss that tomorrow. So, That's our mother and father figure. Carlisle and Esme" they smiled at me.

"Lastly, that's Edward" he pointed at the corner at room. I follow where he's pointing at. I almost gasp out loud, the boy is like Adonis, and then we caught each other's eyes.

He returned my gaze, his eyes smoldering with an unknown emotion. I caught myself though, before anybody notices I'm beginning to act a little bit different.

Then sunrays hit the windows. The seven vampires… sparkled? What the hell? Shouldn't they burn? Oh, yeah. Because they're the Italian vampies.

That's when I remember Tanya. She's not wearing the necklace.

Stupid, moronic and idiotic vampire.

Without thinking I quickly grab her then place her where sunlight couldn't reach her. That's when I lost it.

"What the heck are you thinking!? Removing the necklace?! Are you committing a suicidal mission?!" I exploded.

"Who gives a damn about that stupid necklace!?" she exploded back.

"You're the only thing that's stupid in here." I muttered. Even though I knew she heard it, She didn't reply.

Silence engulfed the room. I look at their faces. They all look surprise.

"You don't know do you?" I asked them nonchalant. The Adonis looking guy answered. I told you so; I'm not good at remembering names.

"Yes. And we don't know Tanya has a sister" His voice is like velvet. I can listen to it all night long.

"Well, Tanya isn't the one to brag." I replied with heavy sarcasm.

I peaked at Tanya's mind. Her thoughts distracted me. I let go of the topic for a minute.

She likes him! Her insides are practically melting at the sound of his voice along. But with that looks, I know somewhere in here… Adonis has a vampire chick. I decided to ask him.

"Hey"-dang! What's his name? "Edward" thank badness! I remember.

He looked at me. That look again. Smoldering.

"Do you have a mate?" the question caught him by surprised. While his family's faces became amused.

"I don't have one." He said tightly. Then he frowned. What did I do? And why don't he smile?

"Just asking'' I shrugged. PMSing much?

"You could always ask my sister out" I sang.

_Slam._

I looked around. My sister just threw me to the window.

How _lame. _

I quickly jumped back up. Tanya is still pretty much… fuming. I rearranged my clothes and beamed at them.

"Wow. Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" I mocked her with fake amazement.

Emmett boomed a laugh. Hmm, I guess I'm entertaining somebody. Weird though, 'cause that earned a smack from Rosalie.

"Get out of my property!" she thundered. Oops, I think I may have gone _waaay_ too far.

"But I like her!" Emmett whined. I spare a glance at him.

"Very manly Emmett. Pouting?" I chortled. He smiled back. A sudden thought hit me.

"Hey sister. Come on out! Let's go clubbing tonight!" I squealed excitedly. I swear it's me it's just that… I _love _to annoy her.

She snorted in a very lady like manner. Jeesh, she gave me a look that clearly said I'm a girl-so-I-snort-attractively look. I merely rolled my eyes at her.

"They can't go," she said pointing at The Italian vampies. Their expression is amused like, they're waiting for our very not sarcastic bickering to start again.

"So?" I asked.

"So, I can't go. If they don't go" the family kept quiet when she said this.

"Live a little sis. Just because your life is pathetic doesn't mean your after-life has to be pathetic too." I snorted. Emmett cheered. Looks like I have a fan. I risked a glanced at Edward, and then I realized something.

He never smiles at anyone or me anyhow. I wonder why?

Well maybe he's one of those gay ass vampires. Who wears the whole "I'm a vampire, with a tortured soul" t-shirt everyday. Just maybe though 'cause he doesn't look like a dickhead.

* * *

**P.S. Please leave me a review. **

**With much love,**

**Whisperer.x**


	2. You look like poop Tanya

**I DEDICATE THIS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW IN MY FIRST CHAPTER: , Sparkie Night, Ducky'sgirl4ever**

**ESPECIALLY, Lilly-loves-twilight, she's the one who gave me my first review. Thank you very much to you all. Now... I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

"So are we going to a club, St. Tanya?" I asked her, loving the way her face grimace at the 'St. Tanya' poop.

"Wait, explain your history first." Edward demanded. I look at Tanya.

"Shall I do the honor?" I asked her, smiling.

"Yes. Please" she answered, as if she doesn't like our kind. Which is the case.

"Can I drink blood first? I'm thirsty." I address this to the whole family. I only got a couple of troubled expressions. What's their problem?

"There's no way in hell, you're hunting humans here!" Tanya told me menacingly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh relax St. Tanya. I'm not like you Y'know. I got a blood donor." I heard the Italian vampires sharp intake of air. What? Oh…No….No…

"I mean… not like that. He works for a blood bank or something like that. So he supply me bloods. I don't like killing humans." I explained to them. Then I continued,

"Not like you" I shrugged at Tanya.

_Slam._

I was being thrown outside again. I jumped right back up.

"What is your freaking problem?" I exclaimed at her.

"Don't say my past mistake against me! Bitch!" she blow up. I internally groaned. _Not again._

"Excuse me?" I said coldly.

"You heard me. Bitch!" she repeated with a smirk.

With one quick motion I threw her in the wall, grabbing her by the neck. I leaned closer to her baring my long, sharp fangs. She kept the eye contact thing on. Hmm, strong girl.

"Don't ever call me, a Bitch or a-" I hardened my hold on her neck, choking her "slut. 'Cause I'll reveal your past to them and watch it, I'm stronger than you." She merely nodded at me.

And then I let her go.

She slumped on the floor, gasping for oxygen. I turned back to the family.

I casually walked towards Esme, ignoring the way they cringed at me. Except for the pixie, the way she always looks at me is full of curiosity, fascination.

"Do you have any spare room, I can live for?" I asked her politely.

See, I can be polite to a vampire if I want to. She looks at me with those motherly eyes, full of love. Oh great just great, She's making me kind of… tender. Great.

"Yes, where are your things?" she asked me warmly.

"In my car." I answered quickly.

"Emmett can you get it?" Of course, Emmett agreed, with Rosalie trailing behind.

"Now dear, come on," she gestured to the rooms.

5 minutes later I am in my super sweet room. Seconds later, Emmett and Rosalie came with my things. Rosalie looked like she won something, while Emmett look bored.

"Bella!" she squealed. What the flip?

"Yeah?" I responded, scared that she's acting like this. I mean, yeah, I hardly know them but when you look at Rosalie, you'll immediately know it's not her thing to squeal.

"I loveee your car!" she shrieked. Oh, she's a sucker for cars.

"Well, uh, thanks?" I told her but it came out as a question.

"So, can I drive it?" she asked shyly. Emmett barked out a laugh, which earned another smack from Rosalie. He pouted. I smiled at him.

"No." I deadpanned. Now, it's Rose turn to pout.

"Well, we're going kind of…. going to invite you to hunting. 'Cause the whole family is going. Before going to the club," Yay me! They agreed!

I beamed at her and then I said, "Sure, I'll _watch_ you hunt."

"Great! See you later" with that they leave me alone.

I decided to unpack my things. After I arranged my clothes in the closet, I store away the suitcases of blood under my bed leaving only one suitcase open.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in, Alice." The small vampire gracefully entered my room. I watched her closely then, she came to stand right in front of me. Her eyes zeroed on the open suitcase.

"You want?" I asked her, hesitant.

Her golden eyes flickered to mine. Her answer surprised me.

"Yes" She answered, for the first time I heard her voice, it seems so small yet musical.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, still hesitant to give her one.

I used my telepath thing to call Jasper. Before I can blink, Jasper was hurrying Alice out.

"Thank you, Bella" What the...?

I took one pack of blood, and then thrust the straw in. and then, I took a sip. When Tanya called me to hunt I'm still sipping my juice.

So when I got out of the room, everyone was pretty much looking at me.

* * *

When we arrive at the hunting place, I was kinda… interested? That's a shocker.

I sat at the rock, watching them. But, Tanya is the one that I watched intently. She seems like she's trying to fit in at the other vampires. She's trying her hardest to be like them.

I sighed and closed my eyes. How can she be so fudging persistent? Edward cleared his throat.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you" I can here the smile in his voice. I opened my eyes and he's smiling! A crooked one…. oh men. I just died in heaven.

"Hey y'all Edward smiles! Alert the media!" I shouted at the forest, I could hear his family laughed somewhere in there. While Tanya came rushing to us, jealousy must be eating her.

I was surprised that she's still alive. I chuckled.

"Come on, Edward." She grabbed him by the arm, before sprinting away Edward shot me an apologetic glance. I merely smile at him.

"Succubus," I muttered. Fortunately, the vampires didn't hear it.

"Flipping Demon." I mumbled again, kicking a rock. I don't know why I'm so upset at Tanya ruining my moment with Edward. That's stupid.

Maybe it's time to go back to their house. Well, I don't think I'm welcome to call it home… But, being myself, I don't care.

I slowly edged away from the forest so I won't gain attention from them.

"BELLSIE-DAISY!" Who the hell? Ha-ha, that's the worst name I have ever heard. I continue walking.

"BELLSIE-DAISY!" Emmett shouted again. Poor dude, he's probably losing it.

One Mississippi, Two Mississippi…

"BELLSIE-DAISY!!!!!!" Emmett bellowed out, his tone impatient. I sighed in frustration. I'm trying to relax here! Hello!

"BELLSIE-DAISY!!" I heard him shouted again, but this time his voice is getting faint because of the distance. Then I heard an unpleasant sound like, a boulder and another boulder clash together.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Someone shouted but this time the voice is like velvet.

"Oh my goodness! Edward watch your mouth!" Now I know who said this. Esme. Well, I think screeched is the right word. Soon enough, all the commotion grew fainter as I ran back to their house.

* * *

I bobbed my head at the beat of the song called 'Brick by boring brick' by paramore. I love them. If you search the word epic in the dictionary the only meaning you'll find is paramore.

Well, in my vocabulary it is.

"Goddamn! Where's Bella?" I heard someone shouted. _In my room idiots._

"Oh thank God. She decided to finally leave me alone! Yay!" I heard Tanya dramatically squealed. Man, she's an attention whore. I can't believe she's my sister.

They ignored Tanya, but Tanya being Tanya she continued to whine.

"Why do you care so much about her?" she whined. _Well probably 'cause I'm cuter than you._

After 2 hours… they're still searching the whole perimeter including the house. But, not once did they look in my room.

I had 'Brick by boring brick' on loop.

_Go get your shovel,_

_And we'll dig a deep hole,_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle,_

_Whoa, Whoa…_

_You build up a world of magic _

'_Cause your relief is tragic,_

_Yeah, you build up a world of magic,_

_If it's not real you can't hold in your hand, you can't feel it with your heart,_

_And I won't believe it,_

_But if it's real you can see it with your eyes,_

_Oh even in the dark,_

_And that's where I want to be yeah!_

That's when my door probably burst open, almost knocking it off onto its hinges.

"Oh my _fucking_ God! BELLA!!!" Then I was attacked by a hug from a blond girl. Even in my shock state I managed to hugged her back.

"We're so stupid! Ugh, you're just in your room for crying out loud! And… and… We have an excellent hearing, seeing and smelling but we didn't look in your damn room!" she burst.

"Aw, I'm here now Rosie." I said softly, gently prying her off me.

"Rosalie? Rosalie Lillian Hale? O-em-gee! O-em-gee! Guys you should check this out! Rosalie is hugging someone!!" See! See! My fudging sister is a friggin attention whore.

Nobody barged in my room. Ha-ha.

I laughed at her. She just glared at me.

"Bat got your tongue?" I know it's the most lamest joke but… I'm me. So deal with it.

"ARGH!" she stormed off, stumping her feet. Then I heard her whine. "WHY? OH WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SHOW UP?"

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah…"

"Alice and I bought you a dress and 5 inch heels from Prada." She finished off with a proud smile plastered on her face. I on the other hand…

I think my heart just stop. "You're kidding right?" I asked her, laughing nervously.

"'Course not! Oh Bella you'll gonna love it! And… we bought you some lingerie!" _WHAAAAAT?_

"What?" I said out loud. Rosalie just laughed at my dumbstruck face.

"Well, don't blame it on me!"

"Riiiiight." I drawled out sarcastically.

"Seriously Bella. Blame it on me!" somebody chirped in my doorway. I moved my gaze toward the door and found a midget or a pixie… whatever… standing there.

"Okay. Alice can I ask you something?" Oh great.

_Real impressive Swan, you're already asking a question._ _Dumb butt._

_Shut-up brain!_

_Shutting._

I must be crazy talking to my brain. Well, like Alice the pixie-midget said blame it on her so… blame it on her for making me crazy 'cause she bought me some flipping lingerie!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!

"Sure, sure." she said dismissively looking at her nails. Wait… isn't that Rose hobby?

"Um, why are you _so_ small?" I asked emphasizing the 'so'. Emmett's laughter vibrated against the walls.

I saw Alice's eyes burn with fury. _This will be good._

"I'm not small!" she screeched just like Esme.

"Yes you are." I argued in a monotone.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not," she said in cold firm voice. She's good.

"Yes." I matched her voice. I noticed her cringed. See? I'm better than anyone when it comes to that.

"No."

"Yes."

"No…" she trailed off. Her gaze seems unfocused for a second.

"NOOOOO!!!! BELLA!! WHY? WHY? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she shrieked then she started to sob. What did I do?

"You… you… argh!" she spluttered angrily before walking away.

"Bella…" Rose trailed off shakily.

"Yeah?" I responded like nothing happened.

"Alice is mad." she stated.

"So?"

"Oh god, why are you doing in the future that made her act like that?"

"Dunno." I answered, bored.

She groaned then continued, "Come on." Before dragging me like a child.

"I'm not a child!" I huffed.

"You're not?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"Of course I'm not!" I said like petulant child. Okay… maybe I kinda act like one.

"Then why are you acting like a 5 year old?" She raised one perfect blond eyebrow at me.

"Because I want to?" I told her but then again… it comes out as a question more than a statement.

"BELLA! I HATE YOU!" somebody wept right behind the door that is in front of us.

"What the heck Alice?" I said as calmly as I can manage.

"How can you even…" then she sobbed harder.

"Alice you're looking like a stupid vampire. What the hell did you saw?" Rosalie asked her in an exasperated manner.

"I saw."-sob-"saw… I sa-saw…"-hiccup-"I saw Bella destroying the dress, the shoes and all the lingerie we bought!" she finally spit out. I didn't miss Rosalie sharp intake of oxygen.

"What? Why? It's no big deal!" I unsuccessfully try not to whine. What is happening to me?

"You'll not going to escape us this whole f-ing month until you wear those!" Alice shouted before opening the door.

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open and I'm telling ya, I'm not one of those people who lose their composure, act like a child… and I'm doing it all! What the flip is my malfunction?

_Bella,_

_1. Follow this or you'll never see your car again._

_2. Put on the dress that's hanging on your closet._

_3. Open your closet then get and put on the shoes._

_4. Put some make-up on and fix your hair._

_Remember… If I didn't see you with those on... I swear… you'll never, ever going to see your precious car again._

_Love,_

_Alice._

_Burn! Burn!_ I thought as I stare hard at the paper.

"Bella?" somebody asked then chuckled.

"What Edward?" I replied. Leaving a hint of venom on my voice. Can you blame me? Ugh. I hate the paper right now.

"No matter how hard you stare at that paper it won't turn to ashes," he said in a velvet voice. Swoon! Argh. What's happening to me?

"Go. Away." I'm still staring at the paper.

"As you wish." What? No!! I'm going to miss that velvet voice.

What's happening to me?! Seriously.

"I hate you Alice in the wonderland!" I said outloud.

"What?" Alice shouted.

Then continued, "I'm not Alice in the wonderland!"

"Of course you are. Well… maybe your right. 'Cause Alice in the wonderland is tall and you're so small." I teased again in the small part.

"You are now my official favorite sister Bella!" Emmett bellowed out. Aw, I'm his sister.

I absentmindedly followed Alice orders. The moment I was done I look in the mirror. Huh. I did an awesome job at my cosmetic skills. But the dress! It's so not me. I hate it.

I carefully analyze the dress that I'm currently wearing. It's too long to match the event and my shoes. What about I cut it? Wow… nice. I have a smart brain.

Scissors… where are you? Scissors… ah! Here it is. After I cut the dress shorter I immediately put it on.

Perfect. It hit me mid-thigh and hugging my curves. I don't look stupid right?

"BELLA!" Alice menacingly shouted and I really mean shouted like, all of her credit cards had been burned.

"Yeah pixie?" I answered absentmindedly, still looking at my work.

"WHAT?!" Pixie…nice name. I'm gonna call her pixie from now on.

"Go in here instead shouting…Pixie." I mumbled. My outfit is so… amazing! It's not the usual thing I wear and I like it. But, if you'd let me choose of course I will choose my usual thing.

The door opened and this time its knock off on to its hinges.

"What have you done to the wonderful dress-"she broke off "OH…oh…OH!" she gasped.

Then continued in an impressive tone, "I like it!"

"My car won't get it then?" I asked her suspiciously.

""Course not!" I sighed with relief.

* * *

With one last familiar purr of the engine I turned it off, and then headed out to the club that they forced me to go. Come on this is Alaska, how am I supposed to know if this club is good?

Just before I was going to enter the door and follow them, someone just grabbed me from the darkness, in an alley.

I didn't struggle in the tight grip of the vampire 'cause I'll just probably hurt myself even if I am a vampire too. Plus, I'm just a girl.

And then, I was being dumped in the cold, dirty ground. Argh, whoever did these, will pay.

I immediately stand upright. I finally see who my attacker was. I didn't know him, but his face is familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked dumbly.

The dude smiled before stalking forward.

"I'm J.P." That rings a bell and almost had me in tears and that hardly happen. He's the guy I accidentally turn in to a vampire decades ago.

"Aw, dude. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was new back then." _Please leave me alone_.

And then I was being airborne. For the umpteenth time today. Is it throw-and-beat-the-new-vampire-in-town day?

"What the fudge?" then I was being beat up. And I really mean beat.

He was punching me, kicking me, making me bleed. Then he started to talk while he paused letting me breathe. This guy is a retard, he's killing me then he _paused._

"You know I killed the one I love because you turned me in to a vampire." he started in a sullen manner.

"Ah, that sucks." I replied with sarcasm but it came out as I breathy pant and then he kicked me in the stomach really hard. Well, no air left me 'cause I'm still not breathing so much.

_Darn it. I broke some ribs._

"And I feel so bitter and empty and…" he trailed off staring a head with hatred glinting in his eyes.

I understand him in that bitter and empty part.

"Welcome to the club." I flashed him my 120 mega-watt smile. Even though I'm practically breathing and gasping in pain.

"Oh just go to hell." this time he really beat me. I decided to finally give him something.

In a heartbeat he's the one being airborne. He stood up quickly then he ran forward. Just before he reached me I held him in his collar before slamming him in the wall.

Still holding him in the collar, I bared my fangs.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can beat me." As usual, I didn't know how wrong I was.

He suddenly reached in to his pocket. Before I could even think, something is thrust in me.

I gasped in pain. I'm going to die. I feel like someone is burning me, and it hurts so much. I looked down in my chest and then I realized the wooden stake is not directly stabbed in my heart.

_He fucking missed it. Thank the Lord._

But then again, if he sees me smiling in all my glory 'cause he missed he won't stop. So I stupidly pretended I was dying.

I gasp, writhe, kick and scream. The dumb boy named J.P. didn't even watched me. He left quickly. Stupid boy.

The moment I stood up, I was feeling a little bit weak, the wounds are already healing but the stake is still in me.

_Jasper. _I telepathically called. No, I don't have a crush on him but I need some calming now.

I look at ahead and then I saw a flashed of blond hair.

"Jasper." I called quietly.

"Oh Bella." he sighed with heavy relief. He briefly hugged me, his eyes gazing steadily on the wooden stake that is still in me.

"Take it off and help me clean myself up, so I can still go partying. How long I was gone anyway?" I mumbled.

He obeyed by helping me take off the stake (the hole it made in my body disgustingly close for a second) before offering me some tissues. Where did he get it? Eh, who cares? Then he answered me "Just about 3 minutes."

When I was cleaned, Jasper and I rushed back to the club. Not one hair out of place, when I enter the club… it looks decent enough. Nobody notice our disappearance.

I sat on the stool the bartender is a girl, that's a relief. If it's a guy… let's just say I'm not in the mood right now.

"One tequila please." I said to the girl. She merely nodded then handed me my drink without a word. I like her.

The moment the alcohol scorched my throat, it helps me feel a whole lot of better and the best part is, vampires can't get drunk.

"You're drinking?" Pixie asked behind me. I finished my shot first before answering her.

"It helps with the cravings." I shrugged, smiling at her. Her mouth formed an 'o'

Then my sis sat on the stool next to me, ordering vodka. I snorted.

She looks at me, seemingly offended, "What?"

"Loosen up a little." With that, I ordered another shot. I let out a satisfied sigh as I finished it.

After an hour of drinking with Tanya, she is already dancing, owning the dance floor; a tequila shot is still in her hands. Oh geez. She's drunk.

I guess I'm wrong in the part where vampire can't get drunk.

I drink another shot again, when I look over to check Tanya she's dirty dancing with… Emmett. I glanced at Rosalie. I smirked, Tanya's odds are not great, Rose is mad.

I didn't stay and watch, I ordered another drink and I was surprised when Tanya slurred at me, sitting beside me.

"Emmett's a great dancer." then she skipped away from me. I watched her as goes; she's now pressing herself… on Edward.

I can't believe my sister is a whore in everyway possible. I can see Edward grimaced, he tried to pry Tanya off. But my sister is just so drunk…

She started to flirt…badly. She started by batting her dark eyelashes at him, making Edward grimaced at best.

"Go. Away." Edward stoned voice said to Tanya. I saw my sister scoffed.

She sat on the stool next to me again, ordering another drink. Probably pained because she failed in flirting. I started to laugh my butt off at the expression on her face. It looks so… desperate.

"I don't know why you keep up with him," I told her, still laughing.

She drinks her shot first before answering me.

"Why do you care?" well, I guess snapped is the right word.

I decided to be honest, annoyingly honest to be exact.

"Because he looks actually nice. You on the other hand look like poop" I shrugged and then flashed her my 120-mega watt smile.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE:D**


	3. I suck! Thank you very much

Attention! **_THIS IS SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT! _**well for me that is.

I deeply apologize for not updating. Did I mention I was grounded? Oh yeah I was.

Now….

_**I NEED ANOTHER AUTHOR THAT IS INTERESTED IN THIS STORY! **_ I need a co-author thing. that is all.

With much love,

Titan'sCurse


End file.
